The North Star
The North Star is the personal ship of Freelance, a company/crew created by arms dealer, Evan Washington. The crew was formed by its captain from old contacts, personal friendships, and relationships and created by one of said crew members. The ship travels the galaxy helping out and providing their services to the various contacts they gain in their endeavors. History Will be added tomorrow. Weapons and Systems More information will be added in the coming days *Fist *Plasma Cannons (Hummingbirds) *TBF Crew Members *Evan Washington: Current captain of The North Star and founder of Freelance *Amelia 'Red' Harris: Close friend of Evan and former soldier. Fought in various conflicts before meeting with Evan once again and agreeing to join his newly founded group. *Nikolai Trotsky: Lifetime mercenary who joined various companies as solo work before meeting with Ellen Thompson and joining her as muscle. Helped raise and teach Evan, ultimately was the first member to join Evan upon the founding of Freelance and devoted friend. *Ald-Dra: Skaakian raised alongside her brother Ald-Ver. Escaped Courbohn seeking a life away from the unwelcoming of her species and inability to progress much further in society. Raised by Euryptian family from childhood before escaping with Ald-Ver. Introduced to Freelance by Nikolai and remained being offered a chance using the skills the two had present. *Ald-Ver: Courbohnian native and Eurypt an escapee of the planet and its system with his twin sister, Ald-Dra. Discovered along with sister by Nikolai during one a previous mission. Joining Freelance as a method of finding stable work and partially due to owing Nikolai their lives. Have become close friends with the rest of the crew. The two together are commonly called The Twins among the crew members of The North Star *Mikasa: Friend of Evan as they have met during Evan's time under Ellen. The two were chosen to work together on solo missions of sorts to see if they would properly survive on their own and abilities having been taught by their mentors. The two continued to work with each other throughout the years even as she went out of her own before Evan. The two would later find themselves as they worked on a new contract for an employer. Evan extended an invitation to the group which she accepted. *Four-Eyes: Revnorian who was subject to life experiments in an attempt to understand the way that organisms act as they dictated through a regimen. Was contained in a facility since childbirth and raised in the various conditions and taught many subjects, science, literature, weapons training, engineering to name a few. Eventually working up the desire to leave the facility, he used the knowledge he had gained to build a communication device which led to The North Star intercepting the message and taking up the rescue mission, under the pretext of gaining a reward for the freedom of a captive. Upon being freed, the Revnorian realizing he had nowhere else to go, offered up his services to the group. Now serves as dedicated engineer and pilot to the group. Nicknamed Four-Eyes as a joke at first before the name stuck as the Revnorian had no previous method of calling himself anything. *Sevens: Syntheic built by Four-Eyes as a companion and to see the capabilities of his own mind. Built from the various part he gained on missions with Freelance before obtaining his current form through upgrades. Sevens will often work as a pilot or engineer alongside his Creator. Due to its vast data troves, he works as a navigator among the group.